


Billy has an awesome boyfriend

by tekowrites



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekowrites/pseuds/tekowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy is the best boyfriend in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billy has an awesome boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cris-art](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cris-art).



> Inspired by cris-art’s NSFW art piece here http://cris-art.tumblr.com/post/11899941316/trio

One of Billy’s fantasies is watching his boyfriend making out with someone else. Teddy just wants to make his boyfriend happy.

Surprisingly, it’s not that hard to rope Tommy into being that someone else.

“You’re not gonna back out of the deal, right Hulky-boy?”

Teddy massaged his temple, not that hard, but not that easy either. “Look Tommy, you’re going to be shoving your tongue down my throat pretty soon, the least you could do is stop giving me nicknames.”

“Sure thing, Green stuff.”

Teddy sighed and hoped this was worth it, and that he didn’t manage to interpret Billy’s newest kink wrong. Because then he’d need to explain why he’d have to make out with Tommy again, at a later time, preferably where Billy _couldn’t_ see them.

“So, how’re we doing this?”

Teddy looked around for ideas, and his eyes settled on the couch. Nice, inconspicuous, a movie, all three of them sitting there, and if he happened to chicken out? Well, no one would notice except Tommy. And impressing Tommy wasn’t topping any of his lists at the moment, so no loss there.

“Have a seat your highness, while I find our excuse in the pile of DVDs stacked here.” He pointed towards the TV set.

Tommy flipped him off, but jumped to the sofa anyways, laying so that he was taking up more than half of it.

Teddy ignored him. For about ten seconds before turning around and sharing his finds, then they both burst out laughing.

“He’s such a nerd man.”

“But surprisingly he leads a more fulfilling sex life than you and your right hand do.” Teddy pointed out.

Tommy bonked him with the remote. Teddy didn’t look affected by the hit, but he heard Tommy mumble ‘freak’ under his breath.

He rolled his eyes. Trying to choose between the three sets of bootlegs and the original DVDs of Lord of The Rings. Knowing Billy, he was saving the originals for special nights. He inserted a bootleg version of the first movie, and went to sit at the couch.

“Move it.”

Tommy retracted his legs, and once Teddy sat in the middle, placed them over his lap.

“Juust getting comfortable for my big gay moment.”

Teddy glared at him, then broke out in a chant. “Mustn’t kill my boyfriend’s semi-soul brother, Mustn’t kill my boyfriend’s semi-soul brother.”

“You getting confused there, shape shifter? Or considering a career change?”

“Tommy, do you wana find out why my mom gave me self-help books?” Teddy raised his fist in Tommy’s face to make his point clear.

“Nah, s’cool. Oooh, look, movie’s started.”

 

Billy’s entrance was announced by his bag hitting the floor, not that either of the two noticed, they’d been sucked into the movie. It wasn’t until Billy said something that they remembered the reason they had this set up.

“Oh my God you guys, rewind! _Rewind_! I want to watch too!”

“No way man!”

“Fuck no!”

Billy looked at Teddy and Tommy in disbelief, grumbled and then just sat at the empty space left on the couch.

“You know, in the book, this part is actually a little different, they-”

“Nerdo, we are trying to watch here.”

Billy looked at Teddy for support, but Teddy pretended to be too engrossed in the movie to notice. Which wasn’t hard, really.

The minutes ticked by, and Teddy finally settled the butterflies in his stomach, long enough to place his hand around Tommy’s neck. His other hand almost reached for Billy, but he willed it to be still.

Tommy got the hint, and slowly slid down his side of the couch, his foot now touching Billy’s crossed ones on the couch.

Billy turned, annoyed with Tommy, and wanting to tell him off, when it happened.

Teddy’s arm slid to Tommy’s shoulders, and he brought him closer with his left, tracing Tommy’s jaw line. They kissed.

It was tentative at first, but Tommy, driven by the promise of a better exchange, really get into it, flaming Teddy’s desire to put on a show for his boyfriend.

Billy’s gasp was everything from surprise, shock to desire.

Tommy made little throat noises that Teddy recognized as similar to Billy’s, and he swept his tongue further in, tracing the inner walls of Tommy’s mouth. Not one to be upped on technique, Tommy sucked on Teddy’s tongue, and once he could grab the teen’s arm, pushed their mouths more firmly together.

Billy shifted in his seat, his pants growing tighter the more he watched. It was almost like watching what he and Teddy looked like while making out, hot, desperate and fucking beautiful.

He reached out to touch Tommy, Tommy, who made the scene entirely different, who made it look like sex, pure sensation and not the sweet romantic feel Billy always felt he gave out instead.

He slid his hands inside Tommy’s pant’s leg, and pushed it to expose more skin, Tommy moaned and broke the kiss to get some air. Teddy brought their lips back together, when he noticed that Billy’s hand was now cupping his hard on through his pants.

Their legs were tangled, Teddy’s squished by Billy’s and Tommy’s almost stepping on his.

Billy couldn’t stand it anymore, stood on his knees and forced Tommy’s knee between his legs, rutting against it. He brought his hand to Teddy’s lap and fumbled with the zipper to get it open, then grabbed Teddy’s cock and pulled, getting him off.

Teddy broke off the kiss this time, and reached for Billy instead, grabbing his ass and squeezing it through the layers of cotton and denim. He kissed along Billy’s neck, traced his ears and reveled in Billy’s breathy, desperate moans.

He caught sight of Tommy from the edge of his eyes, and extended his left hand to help him get off. His entire focus was almost solely on getting Billy to come. His hand was now assisting Billy in getting more friction on Tommy’s knee, while Billy’s left arm used his shoulder for balance and to keep him from falling on Tommy entirely, or worse, right off the couch.

Teddy was close, and so was Tommy, who had both his hands down his pants, and Teddy’s wrapped around his cock. Tommy spread his legs further to get better access and let it dig right into Billy’s aching cock, still trapped in his pants.

Tommy looked at Teddy and found the teen doing the same. On cue, he lifted himself up, and Teddy lowered his face towards him, and they kissed one more time.

Billy came, screaming a string of obscenities, his eyes trained on the two in front of him. That triggered both Tommy and Teddy’s release and they came, seconds later.

 

Later that night, while Billy was sound asleep, Teddy and Tommy were arguing in Tommy’s room.

“No way man, this is as short as it goes.” Teddy was not comfortable in his present appearance and was not willing to compromise on that point.

“I got your pretty boyfriend to come _untouched_ , that’s gotta count for something. Now I want four inches off.”

“Two inches off, and that’s it.”

“Three inches and I promise not to maul you in this getup.”

Teddy swallowed, a deal was a deal, and since Tommy promised, it meant he got to bash his brains out if Tommy even _thought_ to change his mind.

“Fine.” The cheerleader outfit on Coat of Arms, went slightly shorter and exposed her pale, soft thighs.

“Niiice. Hey, are you wearing lace panties under this? Because that’d be _hot_ man.”

Teddy smacked him, and considered shifting back.

“Ow. I like a strong woman, but come on Hulky-boy.” When he saw the hand reach out to smack him again, Tommy dodged.

“You _owe_ me.”

Teddy slumped, and prepared himself for a night of abuse.

At least Billy was happy.


End file.
